Lost hope
by A gazillion is not a number
Summary: Read it please! And NO flames., i mean it! This is Jinxiao fic :))


**Hi guys! Im sorry for not updating. But thanks to czee story, she gave me an idea to make new one! Ill make it long, just in case. :) and thanks for you fall to pieces story! This is a story according to xiaoyu and jin povs.**

* * *

I cried. And cried until I passed out. That jerk! He will never loves me. I still remembers that day that what he say to him..

_Flashback in 8 months earlier_

_" The truth is i don't love you." What! How did he say that! "Why Didn't love me Jin! I love you! I wish you will love me to!" I said angrily. He was so furious."Im sorry but I'm engaged. I never love you. You're just a fangirl who never realized my heart but only crush.__." He said sternly. I cant believe it. He never loves me. Then ok. So beat it._

_All i say was ok. Then i leave in tears. When i look back, i saw he is with miharu. They were chatting happily walking he turned back. He said " pathetic girl. I wish you will die." I was so sad that i want to i go home. I don't have heart. My heart passed away after he said that. Then i realize my heart stopped beating. So in their wedding i have something to do..._

_Flashback ends The wedding_

"I cant believe he did this. He break my heart so painfully that i want to jump into the cliff." I said sadly. But. I have something in my hand. Its a pistol gun. This is a plan i wanted to do in here. So where was i? Yes. In the hill where their altar is in below the hill. Ive waited for the great moment. I was wearing a white dress and you can see my deep and horrible cuts. And my bruise on the neck. (No one knows what happen. Its a mystery.)

Then i heard the wedding starts. " Jin kazama, you will accept miharu to be your wife until your death?" He said i do. That makes my heart crash more. When the priest said that the same to her, she said i they put their ring. The priest said i may anounce you husband and wife. Then they kissed. Everybody cheered. Then i put the gun on my head and pulled the trigger. All i hear was someone yell my name. But i dont care. I just want to die. Then Everything blacked out.

Weeks, months or maybe years later.

I was awoke from the bottom of the hill. I was so transparent. I was a ghost now. Maybe i will see my friends what they're doing. Then i went to the city. I found hwoarang and julia talking To each other. When i called them, they didnt hear me.I found my other friends. I think they have forgotten me. I sighed So i went to my home. I found that my home is still there. Abandoned. I walked inside and i found my diary. I took it and read it. I skip the pages until i reached entry #9.

Dear diary,

"I was so sad that i want to die. All the memories he said always playing my mind. I don't know why, but i want to die. So i try cutting myself and hanging. But nothing works."

I touched my neck that has been bruised by hanging myself. So i continued reading.

" Hanging, cutting, nothing works. I feel my soul is burning. my heart is fading. I want to die. No one comfort me, even Jin. Saying his name will come back painful memories. Sorry diary. Next entry will nothing but an bad ending.

Love

Ling Xiaoyu.

I cried when i read this. All memories last eight months bring back. I hate myself. I was just born for nothing. So i flip the until its a last entry.

Dear diary,

Its the wedding of Jin and miharu. I cried. All i need was a plan ive think last week. When im done writing this, please tell them im sorry. Even you Jin, i love you even you don't love me. Goodbye. And i hope your happy. Goodbye my shining armor.

Love

ling Xiaoyu.

I closed my book staring at the window. All i see is darkness. Even its sunset. So i went more places until i found him. Jin kazama. He was waiting for someone. 'Please notice me. Please. Jin.' I thought. Thats when my heart stopped. It was miharu, carrying a baby. With a son. My heart crack when they kissed and he played with his sons. 'So this is it. He's happy. My mission is done. There is no more i can do.

All i do was walking in the forest crying. Until i heard someone. It was an angel. No it was Jun Kazama. Jin's mother. 'I heard you're a spirit. Would you like to come with us? And I'm sorry Jin did that to you." she said lovingly. All i say was yes. All my mission to make Jin happy is done. I followed Jun and my wings and a halo appeared in me. Im an angel. Im in heaven. Im happy. All my problems is done. I have Jun in my side. There is no one will stop me.

* * *

Jin's pov

I heard a gunshot. When i looked up i was shocked. I saw ling falling With blood gush out. I jumped and carry ling to my arms. her head was covered with blood. Did someone kill her? No. My question was answered when i saw a gun on her hand. She... Was ...killing herself? This is all my fault for saying that things last 8 months. So without thinking. I carried her to the car and drove to the nearest hospital. I hope I'm not too late.

In the hospital, still jin's pov

I yelled for help and a lot of nurse came to me. I told all what happen and they gasp while they peek ling. They carried her to the surgery. "Sir, you may stay here." The nurse said. Ive waited outside the room, sitting while thinking. Could she be dead? Did she do it on purpose. All i want to know is im not too late. Xiaoyu... Please be alive and I'm sorry...


End file.
